vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Damesukekun/Archive1
Song Translations Sorry about that. I'll look around the other website. Thanks for the link! =) Xhirachu 18:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) reply On the other wikis I'm usually dealing with a lot of fan content as well as fan interpretations of stuff, so I'm sorry if I get a little biased. I have tendencies. You can fix whatever I screwed up (although I may have to beg to differ on Japanese interpretations on stuff even though my Japanese knowledge will only get me through about one semester of Japanese I)...Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) hi :) hi Damesukekun: I'm an UTAU beginner.. and I have some problem about UTAU.. could you help me..? thanks! :) my Email & WindowsLiveMessenger(MSN): wxy1988@hotmail.com how to optimize voice in utau (or after utau) for example: sm8595712 in this utau song, the voice is very cleanlily. but the voice in my utau work isn't sounds as clean and smooth as that song. the vocal source is clean and smooth enough, but after the pitch transformation in utau, it sounds not clean as before (it sounds like something "noise" in vocal wave) how to optimize the voice to make the voice wave cleanlily? (how to optimize it in utau or other software) thanks :) !! :Sorry, I don't own either Vocaloid or UTAU software, so I have no experience operating the singing voice. The UTAU users confront the same difficulty. Even the early works of Lamaze-P sound robot-like singing, so they share the tuning skill in UTAU Users Mutual Aid Association (UTAU ユーザー互助会). The portal is in Japanese only, though. Oh, could you leave your signature? --Damesukekun 11:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) reply Yes. I'm more concerned about him/her deleting Guma than adding Kimi, actually - the Japanese fandom hasn't made any Voyakiloids lately, so it's pretty much first come first serve now. But still, Kimi needs a voice config, and there is nothing wrong with Guma. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I'm going to leave a message on his/her page and let Lopez know it. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I've just got up and been an idiot. --Damesukekun 23:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :How well is filozofio doing on the Rankings? The Daily, not the Weekly. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hm, it　came and left like a shooting star. The total score is about 30,000 hits in YouTube now. --Damesukekun 00:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's more than good enough. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks Damesukekun! I'll do my best to proofread, update and maintain articles, especially MMD. --Riotmos 00:37, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Voiceroid? Think it should go under Influenced By Vocaloid? Technically it's not the same, but having a mascot character voicing - same concept, and I've actually seen Tsukuyomi Ai videos categorized under Vocaloid in NND. Plus, AH made it, which makes it even more fishy. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I think it should be categorized as a Related Program such as UTAU. Tsukuyomi's place has not been set in Nicovideo yet. I feel she appears more often in UTAU related videos than Vocaloid related ones. Another point which supports my idea is that AquesTalk, a non-Vocaloid voice synthesizing program, is regarded as an UTAU derivative (the truth is converse, though). Visit Defoko and Yukkuri (Jpn.). Maybe O Herman will give us more advice. I'll ask him. --Damesukekun 07:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::If it doesn't use the vocaloid software, it's not vocaloid. Therefore, Ai belongs as an influenced program. So this voiceroid thing sits alongside UTAU. O Herman 09:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC)